The new Lizzie?
by FrAk-XD
Summary: Elizabeth Midford had died long ago. Ciel is a demon in the 21st century who misses her terribly, however what happens when a girl look just like her, but is the total opposite as her past self. Will things between the two ever be the same again? Elizabeth POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic ENJOY XD**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji! And Elizabeth is kinda OC Gomennasi! xD**

**Bethany:**

**Anna:Just get on with it! :P**

**Bethany: ANNA! You bwully :P**

**FrAk-XD: Please Pm, or review this if I should still keep writing this story xD**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Elizabeth wake up! You don't want to be late for school!" shouted my mum from down stairs.  
Shit i'm gonna be late I thought, I jumped off the bed and rushed to the en-suite in my room, I quickly got dressed in my usual clothes, my mum had always thought that my style of clothing was ''not lady like'' but you know what i say? She can go kiss my ass if she thinks I gonna wear what girls nowadays wear. ( no offence intended :L )

I jumped the last couple of steps on the stairs, sprinted towards the kitchen and grabbed a slice a toast and was off. The last thing I heard was my mum shouting, me and my mum have never had the best mother, daughter relationship, even though I the eldest, she was always focus on my sister.  
As I ran out the house I had not realized that there was someone ahead of me and I had crashed into them it was only me who had fallen to the ground. This man stood tall and was hard as stone. It takes a lot to just push me down like that. The guy had raven black hair and menacing crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry it's was my fault I should've realized where I was going sorry"

"Thanks quite alright Miss"

I nodded and dashed away before i would do anything else that would just embarrass me. I had finally reached the school before the bell went. I had caught up with my friend Anna, who raised her eyebrows at me.

"why you so late, you're usually here before me?" she question her dull green eyes glared at me through those glasses of her's.

"Um..while I kinda woke up late and then I walk into some guy-"

"OoOohh what guy? was he hot?" my other friend Bethany had said, out of all three of us she had to be the most crazed boy obsessed.

"No, not really...HEY wait! why should i even care, shut up Bethany .plus he was more you're type anyway.." I mumbled I wasn't quite sure if I had sent Bethany in the emo corner or if she was jumping for joy.

"**Anyway, **Elizabeth, did you have the same dream again" Anna asked while i just simply nodded.

"Yeah, but my vision in the dream is always blurred I could never make out who the guy was, but I saw him a lot clearer last night.." I mumbled.

"Y'know you mumble a lot yeah? Care to share what he looked like?" Anna asked but I just glared at her "I'm taking that as a no.." It's best if they didn't know, I mean it was only a dream plus the disappointment on her face was priceless.

"Oh by the way'' Bethany popped out of no-where "I heard there's some new kid coming to the school today, the others had told me his name was Ciel, strange name right? But apparently he's cute!" Bethany squeaked okay now she's jumping for joy. At that moment the bell had went.

"C'mon let's go" I couldn't understand why but I the name Ciel was oddly familiar maybe I knew someone in the past called Ciel who knows?

"Hey Lizzie, can we skip to class?" Bethany looked up with glee. I was fuming.

"I told you not to call me Lizzie I don't like it! But sure we can skip to class!" I had said with happiness and anger.

Me and Bethany had linked arms and started skipping to class, not realizing we both left Anna behind mumbling: "Idiots.."

* * *

_FF To Class~~~_

Urggh Class is a bore, stupid teachers and planning where we should sit, now I'm all alone with an empty chair and some random kid next to me.

As the teacher was in a middle of a lecture as pure usual, the door had suddenly open, everyone in the class faced the door and found the new kid, standing there with an expressionless face. His hair was naturally blue but it looked dark, his eye was blue like the sea, but had a strange eye patch on his face. Already and most girls were fawning over him and boys were giving him looks of envy.

Little did i know he was scanning the room, looking at the faces of his new ''classmates'' his eye widen when it fell upon me, but he quickly regain his composure and walked towards the teacher.  
"Ok, class, this is the new student Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel, go sit next to Elizabeth, she over there" the teacher pointed at me. Ciel just nodded and walked towards the seat next to me.

I admit once you got a better look at him, he was defiantly cute, but there was something off about him, I just can't quite put my finger on it. Also he does look like someone I've seen before, in fact he looked a hell load like the boy that's been in my dreams lately...was this a joke?

**Ciel's POV~~**

Damn you Sebastian, making me go to a shit hole they call school. By the time I had said I wasn't going that bastard had enrolled me here! I'll kill him, forcing me to have a teenage life 'cause i never got one. I honestly think he just want to get rid of me, curse that Butler.

I stamped down the corridors and ended up in the class I was meant to be in. As I opened the door scanned the classroom, great loads of fangirls, and guys that'll hate me, this should be interesting. Wait, is that...

_Elizabeth.._

No way, she died along time ago, is she reincarnated or something? Or is someone just playing a terrible trick on me? I just walked to the teacher trying to get feelings that were once there in this dead heart out.  
"Ok, class, this is the new student Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel, go sit next to Elizabeth, she over there" He had pointed to the sit next to her.

_And her name is Elizabeth, What are the odds I mean really!?_

Keeping on the emotionless mask that's kept on my face, I walked over next to her and sat down, she may not have noticed by i was glaring at her.

This is not her at all.

* * *

**END XD**

**Again sorry if they seem OC ! :L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! xD**

**FrAk-XD: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Anna and Bethany they are my friends and i've just added them so...**

**Anna and Bethany: ENJOY XD**

* * *

For some reason I had the strangest feeling in class. Like someone was burning the back of my skull, I turn around and nothing happens, I look over to Ciel to the side of me and he just looks bored like hell (No pun intended). Something is not right in this class, then again no classes is right, but something just felt odd about this one.

During class Ciel had received notes from many of the classmate, how the teacher didn't see them is a mystery to me and he would read them and rip them apart, he left most if not all the girls broken heart and rejected, and most boys were pissed at him and he would just shrug off the glares given to him by others as if they were nothing. Could this boy be anymore cold hearted? And honestly he's attractive but who would go out with someone who think's he is better than everyone around him? No-one I can tell you now.

Luckily for me the bell went everyone had scampered out the class, even the teacher, apart from me, Bethany and Anna had always said I was slow at packing away so they leave and grab a spot for the three of us at lunch. When I was finally done with packing i exit the room and as I exit I see Ciel standing there with his back leaning against the lockers looking bored out of his mind still, I just ignore him and continue to walk towards the cafeteria, not bothered or phrase by his presence but it still creeped me out just looking at him.

"Hey Lizzie" I turn around to find that Ciel was the one who called me by that terrible nickname and was looking at me with a scowl, so i just returned one.

"What? I'm kinda busy Ciel" I stated not wanting to look at his bored yet slightly attractive expression, if he was the guy in my dreams then why, does he look like he hates everything, the boy in my dream didn't, I guess it's a coincidence.

"hmph, just wanted to make sure that that was your name" that dick, is is always this cold-hearted.

"Yeah it is" I stated getting all up in his face while he just nodded, I turned and started walking away saying "And don't call me Lizzie, I hate it" And left him there stunned by the look he gave which I saw out the corner of my eye.

All the way to the cafeteria i was fuming, who the hell does that kid think he is!? And whats up with his cold attitude, i mean seriously he could freeze someone if they're aren't careful. I had made to the cafeteria and found my friends waiting for me.

"Take ya bloody time" Anna shouted Clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, got side tracked" I answered

"Someone stop to talk to you didn't they?" Anna asked, I just nodded in reply.

"Was it a boy!?" Bethanys ears had perkered up and once again I just nodded "Who was it?" She continued.

"Y'know the new kid Ciel?" I asked

"Yeah" they both replied curiously.

"Him..and he called me Lizzie.." I grumbled, no one calls me Lizzie and get's away with it these day not even Anna or Bethany. But why did I do nothing to Ciel? Was it because he looks so much like him, or because he's the new kid and didn't know?

"You didn't hurt him did you!?"

"No" They both gasped.

Just then Ciel had walking into the cafetria.

**Ciel's POV**

Damn it! I was meant to ask her where the cafeteria was, why couldn't I have just asked her, then again i could've asked anyone else. And who are her friends, they wouldn't be people that the Elizabeth I knew would hang around with they wouldn't by ''cute enough''.

But this one's different. She doesn't like the name Lizzie, strange, Elizabeth would always** beg** me to call her that. Why is she the exact opposite as she was before? It doesn't make sense, unless when you die and reincarnate you become the total opposite as you were before.

I shuddered at the thought, me? Someone who's cold-hearted and ruthless could actually show kindness in front of everyone for them to see. Not me at all, after walking around I found the cafeteria I immediately saw Elizabeth, a sadistic look came across my face, she hates the nickname Lizzie, that's what I'll call her, this might be fun after all.

**-Normal POV-**

So here I am still in the cafeteria Ciel had been standing there for ages, by the looks of things not knowing what to do. I was still in my thoughts wondering if Ciel was they boy, I highly doubt their personalities are different, unless that's how I want Ciel to act and I don't think that dreams can make up some random person.

"Hey Elizabeth, are you going to tell us what the guy in you dreams looks like 'cause I think he might look like Ciel by the way you're... HEY! can stop looking at-"Anna had shouted out-loud, man did Anna love to tease me but i kicked her in the shin before she could continue the sentence.

"You were gonna say Anna..?" I look at her innocently.

"Nothing.." She mumbles and squirms in her chair, it's so fun bullying her.

"But you were staring Elizabeth, i think you have a crush on him.." Bethany had said, my mouth dropped open.

"What the hell i don't!" At this point i could tell my face was red, but was it out of anger or embarassment, did i really have a crush on the cold-hearted Ciel?

* * *

**END XD**

**Sorry if it's terrible :L tell me what ya think of it plz thanks xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**FrAk-XD: Okay guys chapter 3 sorry this took so long i'm kinda focusing on My Ichiruki Fanfic**

**Anna:who cares chapter 3's now up XD**

**Bethany:Yep ENJOY GUYS XD !**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Did I really have a crush on the cold-hearted Ciel?_

No I did not. There was no chance I'd want anything to do with Ciel Phantomhive and never will I need to.

Me, Bethany and Anna had walked back to class as soon as lunch ended and big surprise, Ciel was there and where was he sitting in, **_my _**seat. Anna and Bethany tried to hold me back but they knew it was useless; Ciel was almost everywhere I went today and quite frankly I've had enough of it.

"Hey Ciel get up"

"Huh? What oh it's you…" Ciel said looking up once and then drawing his attention to the desk, did he seriously find the desk more interesting!?

"Excuse me!? I said get up, now **get up**'' I practically shouted.

"You're just as bad as your former self, so demanding" He mumbled. Is this kid nuts ?He got up and moved **one** seat over just one seat to the right, so either way he was still sitting next to me oh how I'm going to love this lesson. Bethany and Anna had already thought I have a crush on him, I don't wanna sit next to him, and it only makes things worse.

I had reluctantly taken my seat back wondering if I should sit here with Ciel to the right of me, Bethany and Anna took seats to my left, but the two of them usually talk about nonsense and Bethany loved to make Anna depressed, so I usually drown them out. So sitting next to someone with a depressing aura and someone you dislike was not a good thing. I had drowned out the teacher voice a while ago and was heading off to dream land and I was there for maybe 5 minutes before I heard someone.

"Hey Lizzie get off me!" The person had shouted, I sprung up to find an annoyed Ciel glaring at me. Now teachers glaring at me was normal was his glare was cold and dark that it sent shivers down my spine, who knew this kid could be scary?

I had found out that as I was setting sail for dream land I had leaned to my right and my head landed on his shoulder, but hold on a minute I was drifting off for about 5 minutes how did I not realize? And more importantly why didn't Ciel say anything?

I instantly shrugged it off and luckily for me the bell had rang and it was time to go home I dashed out not wanting to deal with the awkwardness that was left there. I then waited by the lockers for Bethany and Anna. We walk home together but never go to school together, strange that.

As the two of them appeared round the corner I noticed that Ciel was with them and talking to Bethany while Anna had her hand in her pockets completely ignoring them.

* * *

**-With Bethany, Anna and Ciel in the classroom 3****rd**** person-**

By now everyone had sprinted off, and again even the teachers sprint off, they obviously would love to be elsewhere.

_"Why didn't he move he, I'm goanna have to look after her more than usual" _Bethany thought as she glared at Ciel who was looking in the direction that Elizabeth had gone. Ciel was about to go after her when Bethany had pull him back.

"Where do you think, you're going Ciel? After Elizabeth maybe? Well you better stay away from her, you hear me?" Bethany questioned him then her hand suddenly started to burn, from the contact of her skin against Ciel's.

_"What the-"_Bethany thought _"This only happens if I touch a demon does this mean that…Ciel is one of __**them**__!?" _ She quickly removed her hand away from him.

"Anna grab him!" She shouted and Anna gave a slight nod, she's never seen Bethany this…how should I put this, furious at someone? So Anna lunged forward and before Ciel could use his demon speed he was tackled to the ground, he could've easily got up if it wasn't for Anna's immense strength.

_"These two, who are they, no, the important question here is, __**what **__are they!?" _Ciel thought as he struggled to get out of Anna's grip.

"As you can see, Ciel Phantomhive, we are not ordinary humans, I'm a guardian and Anna here is a demon, like you" Bethany had spat, she clearly didn't like him now she found out what he is, Anna she could deal with, but Ciel was different.

"So if you're a guardian, you're protecting Elizabeth am I right?" he asked as Anna had let him go and he stood up brushing the dust off himself.

"You catch on quick Phantomhive" Bethany said.

"But there one thing I don't understand, what's a demon doing here?" Ciel asked looking back to Anna.

"Ha, I have my reasons." Anna said coldly and walked out the room "I'll wait for you out by here Bethany just hurry up. And when you're done with Phantomhive leave him be, he doesn't need the torture" she continued feeling some sympathy for her fellow demon and leaned against the wall as she put a hoodie on and pulled the hood up.

"Okay, look, this never happened and you will not tell a soul, especially Elizabeth, you got me" Bethany said her voice dripping with venom.

"You know for a guardian, you're not very well mannered" Ciel hah said emotionlessly, he could Tell Bethany was enraged by his comment and he smirked.

Bethany quickly masked her anger and Said with a smirk plastered on her face "Why do you think I'm on Earth? Now come with us"

Ciel didn't object, in fact he was curious himself, curious as to why there was a guardian and a demon around this so-called reincarnation of Elizabeth Midford.

So the three of them had walked out the class room as if nothing had happened, Bethany had started skipping and chatting away and Anna kept her distance. Then they turn the corner there was a smile on Elizabeth's face but after 5 seconds it was gone.

* * *

**END XD**

**Thanks for reading guys Reviews are much appreciated and Thanks for the follows and favs XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! man Sorry about not updated too focused on my other story! XC**

**FrAk-XD: Sorry i should've mention before this fanfic was made for friends...**

**Anna: Hence the OC's**

**Bethany: FrAk-XD doesn't own kuroshitsuji!**

**ENJOY XD !**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I turn around to see my friends with that idiot Ciel Phantomhive. What the heck are they doing!? I _tried _to ignore the fact that there with was friends was him. Bethany acted all cheery as usual and Anna still kept her distance but wasn't afraid to smile at the over hyper girl.

"C'mon Elizabeth lighten up, you've been so gloomy today, is something up?" Bethany asked her cheery self-died and was replace with a serious Bethany. I looked down and didn't answer, I've just didn't think it was important to tell them that _he's _bugging me. Bethany frowned.

I could feel someone's glare on me, I look up to see that Ciel was the one to glare. Did he know he was glaring? Did this kid have to be so annoying? I signed there's no point in asking those question when I already knew the answer, yes he did know he was annoying but he didn't care, in fact I think he likes to be annoying. I just ignored him. What is with me ignoring everything!?

I walked on, everyone just trailed behind me, not like I cared though. It looked like they were having fun conversation, Bethany jumping up every now and again skipping around. Anna just smiled as her hands were in her pockets and Ciel, well, he was Ciel. No smile had can across his face just a plastered scowl, ut he look like he was in deep thought about some, I wonder what?

**3 POV**

While Elizabeth had walked on Bethany realized she was still in ear-shot meaning she'd still be able to hear what they were saying. Bethany played it out she was being her joyful self but on the inside she wanted to know what a demon other than Anna was doing here. Then she seen that they were coming up to Elizabeth's, Anna and Bethany live further away from Elizabeth and Ciel was still with them so she knew she get a chance to say something to him.

"See you guys" Elizabeth murmured and walked into her house.

Ciel then became awkward he was with these two girls he didn't even know. '_Where's Sebastian when you actually need him' _Ceil growled. He really didn't like the atmosphere around him. Bethany turned to Anna and whispered something '_oh great there planning something_, _just what is their motivation for this?' _he thought. Then in a flashed Anna appeared in front of him which he immediately stopped walking and with one hand he was pushed back with so much force he was sent flying backwards.

His eyes widen '_How much strength does this demon have!?' _He had manage to stand up straight while still being pushed back and the force on him was so hand they broken the concrete underneath Ciels feet. Then he finally stopped the force could not inflict any more damage on him, he was too far away from Anna, He felt a gust of wind, with wide eyes he turned around and saw Bethany hovering over him. '_Just what is going on!?' _However Bethany did not attack him.

"Now that we have your attention, we want to know why exactly you came here and what are your intentions?" She asked.

"All that to get my attention!? And why should I tell you anything, it not like you have the right to know anything about my intentions…and besides I could ask you the same thing!" Ciel growled he wasn't going to give in and let these two have their way. He turned around and threw a punch at Bethany but in a flash she wasn't there.

"You idiot, you can't hit me just tell us what you're doing here and we'll leave you alone. But, if you came here to take Elizabeth away then we will be forced to kill you'' Bethany said.

"I told you! I am not going to say nothing to annoy pest's like yourself" Ciel said and crossed his arms as he seen Bethany anger mark just grow and grow, he smirked as he saw Anna holding her back. "I've had enough of this, Sebastian come here!" Ciel signed he really didn't want to call Sebastian but he didn't want to get his hand dirty. Then Ciel felt and hand on his shoulder and he instantly pushed it away.

"You called, young master?" Sebastian said emotionlessly, he was really fed up of Ciel calling him constantly after 100 year, being around Ciel, Sebastian himself was surprised he hadn't killed himself yet.

"Just get these pest out of my sight, they're an eyesore" Ciel commanded. By now Bethany _and_ Anna had irk marks on their heads.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said as he bent down and placed his hand over his ''heart'' he turned around to face Bethany and Anna.

"Oh, who's the hot guy?" Bethany asked while everyone signed.

"Doesn't she remind you of Grell?" Ciel asked Sebastian and smirked and Sebastian shuddered.

"At least she's female" Sebastian smirked as he lunged towards Bethany as she just stood there. Anna jumped in front of her and stopped Sebastian from hitting her and Sebastian hit Anna instead sending Anna flying across the street into a walk, it was a good thing it was pretty late and no-one was around. Anna took a blow to head as Sebastian flashed over to where she was. He then got out the butter knives and pinned an unconscious Anna to the wall. He then turned to Bethany his eyes were now silted and turned pink, he smirked and you saw the fangs.

Bethany was too shocked to move. Sebastian's eyes had paralyzed her to the stop. Her mind told her body to move, but her body wasn't responding at all. She knew she could defeat Sebastian, she had defeated countless demons before. But what made him freeze her to the spot.

"You're a fallen guardian aren't you?" Sebastian said and grabbed Bethany by the throat. Then Sebastian turned his head to Ciel "Young master, do you want them dead?" he asked.

"No, let's just take them back to the manor, we could find out a bit more about them and what they want with Elizabeth" Ciel said and Sebastian eyes widened but kept his composure and knocked Bethany unconscious and put her over his shoulder and walked over to Anna draped her over his other shoulder.

"Elizabeth, sir she died 100 years ago" Sebastian said, this ticked of Ciel as he started walking towards the manor luckily there was a town manor in the town an

"Don't think I don't know that!? There was someone in the school you forced me to attend that looks exactly like her but her personality is completely different. I" Ciel explained.

"Interesting" Sebastian whispered "C'mon young master I will have tea prepared when we get back" Sebastian continued as they walked off the town manor.

* * *

**END XD**

**Hope this chapter was ok! XD**


End file.
